


Maura uses her Comedic Skills

by sammiejane



Category: Angie Tribeca (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Detective, Funny, ME - Freeform, Multi, Satire, Scripts, TV Show, Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: A Maura Isles story she wrote for fun in her writing class that ended up being a TV showHow does Jane react? What about the entire department? Is this just a silly joke or will someone take offense?Disclaimer; I do not own R&I nor do I own Angie Tribeca!Neither does Maura ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would write something a little fun. I started watching Angie Tribeca and it reminded me of R&I because Angie has dark hair and is a detective working hard and Dr. Scholl’s is a blonde who is an ME and the two reminded me of an alternate universe where R&I are just a funny team .. Also in R&I they always do scenes where you can see Maura’s Dr Scholl’s for heels and they even do a little scene where it’s almost like a commercial for them which made me laugh! Anyway this is Maura in her writing class and they had comedy as a topic, she wrote these skits based off cases but found the humor in them all including her friends. Maura somehow gets attention and they buy her story and make it a TV show! Here is some fun!! 
> 
> Lets just imagine that Maura wrote a TV series which makes fun of her job and her friends! Please be kind I had this thought and figured I should try it!!!

“Alright class, we had fun with mystery. Lots of serious stories that really grabbed my attention. Today though, I thought we could all use a laugh.” The professor said while she stood in the center of the class.  
“I want us to write something, comedic!”  
Maura’s mouth opened slightly and she thought of how anytime she would make a joke, no one would understand and she would explain it, making it less funny.  
“So write me something that will make me laugh, can be about anything. A day at work, a vacation, something and turn it into comedic gold!” The professor clapped her hands together. She was very proud of this assignment and she was eager to see if she had any comedians enrolled.  
***  
Maura did some yoga in her yoga room. Candles were lit, lights were dimmed and a sweet instrumental song was playing from her IPhone. She did a few poses and then her child’s pose as she pondered what the professor wanted from her.  
For Maura, comedy was something she loved but she believed she was not very good at it. She released her pose, blew out the candles and turned off her music. She walked to her bedroom to grab her notebook and sat at the end of the bed thinking.  
***  
Maura was in her office, Jane walked in and sat on her couch.  
“Hey Maur!” Jane exclaimed  
“Hey Jane! How are you?”  
“I am good, I was wondering where you were last night, you didn’t come to the Dirty Robber. Is everything okay?”  
“I am fine Jane. I had my class then I was tired so I just went home, did some yoga and wrote some.”  
“Oh. How was class?”  
“Good, she wants us to do this assignment,”  
Maura stood up from her desk and walked up to Jane  
“Write something funny.” Maura said in a mocking tone.  
“Maura, you can do that! Just don’t explain your jokes.” Jane chuckled and Maura looked down  
“I am sorry, you can do this Maur, you are an amazing writer and you are goofy, you can use that!”  
Maura smiled and agreed with Jane.  
“It can’t be that hard.” Maura said.  
At that moment, they received a phone call and it was time to go.  
***  
Maura and Jane went to Maura’s house after a long day. The case has just started and Maura was upset for the victim. ‘Murder isn’t funny’ she thought ‘I cannot write about my career and turn it into a joke.’  
They walked into the house and sat on the couch.  
“What a day” Jane said as she looked at Maura. Maura sat looking at nothing. She looked like she was contemplating ‘She’s probably nervous about her assignment’ Jane thought.  
“Maura, are you okay? What’s going on?”  
“I am okay.” She smiled “I just am wondering what to write about. I would love to write about comedy but everyone tells me I am not that funny.”  
“Oh my Maur, I am so sorry. You are funny!! I love your goofy side and I think this assignment is great. Let loose and let your funny bone out.” Jane laughed and rubbed Maura’s back to comfort her.  
“Thanks Jane. I think I know what to write.”  
“I can’t wait to read it!” She said  
They both smiled at one another and Jane opened her arms for a hug.  
***

Maura wrote more than she thought she could. She wrote over a hundred pages. When she was brainstorming she thought about the humor in her job. How the BPD would tell jokes to get some comfort during a tough case. She thought about herself. Her style and her poise even when cutting someone open, she thought about Kent and how he tricked her in their first introduction and thought ‘what if he was always doing something to trick us?’ She thought about Jane and how serious she could be and wanted to completely change that. Find some fun in her serious life. She wanted to give Jane a partner. Someone the complete opposite of her. As she held the white stack of paper containing the words she had typed that seemed to flow out of her brain after one paragraph, she looked proud. She smiled, laughed and could not believe she wrote something funny and felt good about it.  
She named it after Angela. She is always so good to her she thought, she also thought she could not use people’s actual names so Angela was now Jane and Jane was called Angie.  
She made Kent British. She laughed because one thing he told her not to do, was make him British.  
She made herself a sexy poised ME who was cool and slick. She remembered how she constantly wore heels and had foot aches and thought it would be funny if her character was named after her favorite product. So she named her Dr. Scholl’s. This made her laugh and she almost thought about explaining it, but quickly told herself not to.  
She knew the professor did not want all these pages. So she took a few out of her stack leaving five pages of a story she thought was the funniest.  
***

 

Weeks have passed since her assignment. She received and A, she was very proud. She sat in her office at work and checked her emails. She received an email from her professor and for a moment felt nervous. She opened it; it read “Good morning Dr. Isles. I really enjoyed your story. I know you are a doctor and work a very serious job, but how you were able to use satire and find humor in situations where it seems impossible, really captured my interest. I became a professor after years of writing for television, I still have lots of friends in the business and wondered what you would think if I showed this to them? I remember in class, you told me you wrote more than you thought and I appreciate you showing me the rest! Would that be okay, if I showed this to them? Best regards!”  
Maura was stunned. She felt happy that her professor reached out, and honored that she was even asked. She hardly thought about it and replied yes to the question.


	2. Maura writes a TV show!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Her show is about to start!! What will everyone think?

It was time for the premier of Maura’s new show; Angie Tribeca. Jane, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Kent and Korsak were at Maura’s house. They were excited. They never thought that her writing would one day be turned into television but it was happening and everyone was proud. Angela made finger foods and placed them out on the island. Everyone grabbed some food and gathered around the living room. Maura was excited but in the back her mind, very nervous.  
‘What if they don’t like it’ she thought as she sat on a chair biting her thumbnail.  
“Maura, I am so ready! I am so proud of you.” Jane smiled pushing Maura to the end of the chair so she could squeeze in next to her. Maura laughed and was happy that Jane wanted to be so close to her.  
The show started. Things were looking familiar to Jane.  
Brunette detective, serious but somehow funny at the same time.  
A blonde ME named Dr. Scholl’s. Jane could not help but laugh at the name. She knew Maura wrote about herself when she saw this character.  
A British ME who was a bit crazy, Kent smirked and thought ‘Damn, she made me British’  
The whole show brought out laughs from Maura’s guests. Jane was smiling and would glance at Maura every now and then.  
“This show is going on for several more episodes” Maura said as the ending credits appeared on the screen.  
The guests all clapped they loved Maura’s satire and couldn’t wait for more.  
“Maura, honey that was funny!” Angela said laughing through her words.  
“Very good, Maura” Tommy said and Frankie agreed.  
“Yes, hilarious” Kent said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone looked at him  
“What is wrong Kent?” Maura asked, she knew he wouldn’t be too happy with his character but then again, it was just satire and she thought Kent had a sense of humor. "He's just mad you made him British!" Jane laughed. "I am not mad, it was actually quite good." "Well, thank you, Kent," Maura replied. Everyone began laughing. "This was great Maura," Angela said, "You really are funny." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thats all I got, so far!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tad difficult to do but I laughed as I wrote it. If anyone thinks this could go somewhere and maybe would like to collaborate with me, or throw me some helpful advice, be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
